Ritsu's Confession?
by wolfyX1399
Summary: Ritsu has feelings for mio. Mio finds out and things go down hill from there, But could there be a happy ending for them? or will they just erase everything about each other and leave it all behind? One sided love? Maybe? Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Im having trouble trying to continue my other story "A Certain Secret"  
lol i suck right, but hey i tried right?

But, well here's a little two Shot while i think about a way to continue my other stories.

* * *

P.S i dont own K-on

* * *

"(Sigh), Should i ask Mugi for advice?, Maybe she'll be able to shed some light on what im really feeling."  
A certain amber eyed girl said to herself while staring at a blank piece of paper that was placed on her desk. A paper that she should have finnished working on.

'Man theres no way, she's my best (female) friend!' the amber eyed girl mentally shouted to herself but before she could continue thinking she felt a book hit her over the head "Ouch!, the hell Sensei!." "Baka Ritsu, you haven't even started on you'r paper yet" The teacher said out loud which caused the class to laugh.

Ritsu looked across the room only to be met with a worried stare from a certain beautiful raven haired girl, And just like that Ritsu felt something snap. Ritsu got up and just walked out of the class, This action of course caught not only the teacher by surprise but as well as everyone in the class and with that a certain air headed girl quickly stood up "Sensei?, let me go?" asked the air headed girl while pointing at the direction ritsu had left.

"Go ahead yui" the teacher gave yui a pass so she could find ritsu. Buy before yui left she glanced at the raven haired girl that looked worried 'Don't worry Mio-chan i'll see whats wrong with Ricchan' yui mentally said then she left the class in pursuit to find Ritsu quickly.

'Somethings bothering Ritsu' A girl by the name of mugi thought to herself.

* * *

"Ritsu?, are you in there" yui said as she went in to explore the girls bathroom.

"Wh-what?, yui what do want?." Ritsu responded to yui but in a very rude tone. "Ricchan whats wrong?, you can tell me, i won't tell" yui said in a sincere tone while taking note on ritsu's body movements. "Its nothing yui just leave me alone!" Ritsu said getting a bit louder and also shooting a glare at yui, Yui was surprised but still kept trying to get the truth out of ritsu which she ended up getting when she said the name of ritsu's childhood friend.

"Im guessing it has something to do with Mio-chan?, Right?"  
And snap!, With just one guess the so-called air headed girl got it and she knew damn well she got it when she took a good look at Ritsu's face. "Hmmm, So it does have something to do with Mio-chan" Yui said trying to find out a little more about the reason why ritsu would walk out of class.

"(Silence)"

"Ritsu tell me?"

"(Silence)"

"Did you guys fight again or something?"

"(Mumble)"

"R-ritsu speak up i can't hear you"

"N-n-no, no"

"Then?, Ritsu just tell me, i can help. Hmm?"

Finally after all the nagging Yui did, Ritsu broke and told yui. "I-i like Mio" Ritsu said as she pressed her back against the bathroom wall with a sadden expression on her face. Yui on the other hand began to smile like an idiot and Ritsu quickly noticed this but before she say a thing yui spoke up "Hehe, duh!, you guys are friends your supposed to like her dummy". Ritsu brought her hand up and began to pat yui on the head softly and then looked at yui.

"(Sigh) No yui, i like her as in more than a friend" Ritsu said to her innocent friend, but of course yui still didn't understand what ritsu ment by (more than a friend) yui then looked at ritsu as she sat next to her.

"Umm I got it, you like her as a best friend right!?" With that ritsu got up "(Sigh), there's no hope with you is there yui?" Yui just looked at ritsu with innocent but questioned filled eyes. With that both girls walked out of the bathroom and decided to head back to class (or what ever time was actually left of class.

But little did ritsu know was that actually telling yui her situation would turn her week upside down (in a bad way).

* * *

"(RING!)" and there it was, the final bell rang loud and all the students got up quickly and left, well except those that had club activities. "Ritsu are you okay?, what happend during 5th period?" a worried Mio asked Ritsu, Ritsu frowned " Uh, yeah im fine. Well listen im not going to the club room today okay i'll be heading home, Bye" And with that ritsu left Mio quickly making sure to not give Mio any time to ask her anymore questions. 'Thats weird she usually stays long enough to walk me home' mio thought to herself with a frown.

"Don't worry mio-chan she's just got alot on her mind right now" yui said trying to cheer mio up "Did you talk to her about anything, did you find her?".  
"yeah of course i found her in the bathroom, she was a bit sad but me and her talked" 'Ritsu told yui what was bothering her,how come she won't tell me though' mio frowned "what did she tell you?"

A question mio will soon regret asking. "Well she told me she likes you more than a friend" yui said with a smile. Mio on the other hand was frozen in shock 'likes you more than a friend' was the only thought that remained on mio's mind. Its as if those words instantly echoed in mio's head each 5 seconds or so.

"(cough),uhh what?, i don't think i heard right?" Mio said with a scared expression on her face hoping that she misheard yui. Yui looked at mio "uhh, ricchan said she likes you more than a friend, well at first she said she likes you but then i told her that of course she has to like you because you guys are friends and then she said more than a friend so i thought as in a best friend way. what do you think Mio-chan" Yui looked at Mio's face only to see the girl in tears, shaking violently and clutching her bag tightly. "Mio-chan?!, Whats wrong!?" Yui said in shock "I thought i heard your voice Yui-, Mio-senpai! what happend!" A worried little kohai began to question her senpai.

"Mio- chan!?" Mugi quickly walked over and began to try to confort Mio. "Yui, Azusa you two should head home i'll take care of Mio" with out a another word from either girl they nodded and left quickly. "Mio-chan wha-" "(Sob), Ritsu likes me!, She likes me!" Mio said in what sounded complete agony. Mio continued to cry and cry she couldn't feel herself stopping any time soon, an over reaction maybe? but all mio could do now was cry and cry she gripped mugi's shirt tightly and cried in to the girl's chest. Mugi on the other hand felt terrible and she wanted to help as much as she could but she would have to wait for mio to stop crying so she could get the full story. So Mugi just waited for mio to get it all out of her system.

* * *

At The Tainaka Residence

"(plop)" the sound of Ritsu's body hitting her bed. Ritsu stared at her ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. "man i shouldn't have told yui" Ritsu said now realizing her mistake. But unknown to her yui already spilled the beans it was already to late, way to late.

"Ritsu!" said a certain voice

"what satoshi!?" ritsu screamed back at the voice calling her

"Mio-neechan is here!"

"Wha-!,uhh, okay!" Ritsu instantly felt a knot in here belly, she suddenly felt sick very sick and her breathing quickend and her hand also became sweaty. 'I got a bad feeling about this' ritsu thought to herself as she heard quick steps coming closer to her room then "(slam!)" the door flew open and the figure of an angry mio was standing at the door.

"RITSU!-(Sob)" As soon as mio had ritsu in sight mio charged in to tackle the stunned ritsu off her bed to the floor "(THUD!)" a worried satoshi suddenly felt a bad feeling and quickly went up the stairs to ritsu's room to see what happend.

"R-Ritsu you idiot!, I hate you so much!" a angry mio then began to attack the girl beneath her. slapping, scratching and even punching. Satoshi heard the comotion and rushed up even faster only to be met with the scene of Mio on top of his sister attacking her in a rage, Now this is something he's never seen before especially on Mio and he wouldn't even have suspected it either.

'crap what did ritsu do to mio!'was the only thought that went through his head before he decided to get mio away from his sister. "M-Mio!, Stop it!" satoshi yelled out as he grabbed mio trying to pry her off of his battered sister. "Mio listen to me!, just stop!, we could all just sit down and talk about it!" satoshi tried to reason with mio as he tried to pull her off of ritsu.

Finally after a good 10 minutes of struggling Mio finally let the battered ritsu go. Satoshi held mio down tightly he then turned his attention to ritsu who was crawling on to her bed. The blood, he could see the blood she was bleeding a lot from the nose and also from the ear. Satoshi gasped and he let mio go and went to tend to his sister.

"R-Ritsu!" satoshi said as he practically ran to tend to her. "I-I-Im fine satoshi (Pant),(Pant)" ritsu was now totally exhausted from mio's attack. "B-But ritsu-"

"Satoshi!,listen to me ok, just leave me and mio here for a while and don't tell mom and dad either ok" Ritsu said as she held her head down

"W-What!, Hell no!, she'll attack you again!" satoshi said in an angered tone.

"satoshi i screwed up so let me fix it alone!" ritsu yelled at satoshi.

Satoshi reluctantly left, he closed the door to the room but if anything did happen he was nearby to break it up.

* * *

Silence, The room was filled with silence and well of course one angry mio and one battered, bloody ritsu but they were in slience all the same. "Mio im sorry" ritsu said breaking the silence of the room. Mio on there hand sat in the corner of the room facing the wall silently crying at what she had done to her (once childhood friend).

"M-Mio please say something"

* * *

Well i'll update this. in like maybe about 5 hours or so but anyway see ya later! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's part two

* * *

P.s So So very sorry my laptop has been acting up, so yeah i couldn't do much plus i got grounded so yeah.

* * *

_i dont own k-on_

* * *

Well lets get started

* * *

"_Mio say something" _was all that was heard in the silent room.

'Dammit!, I just had to tell yui!. Out of all the people.' The amber eyed girl thought to herself as she balled up her fists and began to let tears run down her cheeks. "M-Mio?, C'mon say something already. Look at me, do something, Hell move if anything."

"Why Ritsu?, Why?" Was all Mio could manage to say. Ritsu knew what Mio meant by that question and Ritsu already knew how this would end. Ritsu also knew that her own house in her own room would be the place where they left their friendship behind and knowing this pained her even more than anything. Ritsu opened her mouth and began to let her feelings out.

"Why not Mio?" Ritsu paused and looked at Mio who was now also looking at her from the corner of the room. Then Ritsu continued "I-I know its so wrong but i don't care. I have feelings for you Mio an-"

"NO!, Ritsu stop you'r just confused, you couldn't possibly have feelings for me!" Mio said shouting at Ritsu.

"Grrr!, How would you know how i feel?!, Huh?!. I know im not confused i know how i feel ok!, And believe me i've tried to ignore it but i just can't!" Ritsu said in an angered tone.

While the girls were in Ritsu's room Satoshi was listening to everything that was said in there and it caught him by surprise

"So this is what its all about. Ritsu likes Mio, Oh Ritsu what did you do?, Now things really won't get back to normal" Satoshi said to himself with a frown

"Ritsu" Mio said in a almost whispered tone. "What?, (Sigh) listen just reject me already, Don't keep me waiting" And with that Mio stood up from where she was and rejected Ritsu and left the Tainaka house hold. 'Damn if only i could have fallen for someone else maybe this wouldnt have happend' That was the only thought Ritsu had when she saw Mio leave.

As soon as Mio made it home she went straight to her room and cried herself to sleep. Because deep down she knew she had feelings for Ritsu but she was just too afraid, Afraid that even if her and Ritsu were to have gotten together their relationship would have the same out come. Mio thought she wouldn't be good enough for Ritsu.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ritsu are you okay?" said a worried girl. "uh-huh, im fine" Ritsu lied to the girl but the girl was able to tell something was up so she grabbed Ritsu by the hand and walked her out the class room. The class's teacher is always 15 minutes late so she wanted to take advantage and talk to Ritsu.

"C'mon, you aren't fooling me whats wrong "

"J-Just drop it Himeko, I don't wanna talk about it"

"Ritsu, Just spit it out already" Himeko said now a bit bothered that Ritsu won't tell her. As Himeko was about to say something more she was completely cut off by the feeling of something a little rough but at the same time very warm and a bit wet over her lips. "MHMMM!?" Was all that Himeko could manage as Ritsu's lips were still attached to her's while Ritsu pinned her against the wall. Himeko tried to push Ritsu but it didn't work, Himeko's wide eyes soon fluttered shut as she kissed Ritsu back. As for the hallway it would have been empty if it wasn't for two girls that caught the scene.

The scene between Ritsu and Himeko was seen by a certain raven haired girl and a blonde haired girl, both the girls were shocked but the raven haired girl seemed to be more hurt then shocked. the blonde haired girl turned to see what seemed liked a pained expression on her friend's face.

"Mio?"

"Mugi" Mio looked down as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Mio lets g-" Mugi was going to take Mio away from the scene but it was too late (PLOP!) Mio dropped all of the stuff she was carrying on the floor and ran away. The stuff that fell on the floor got both of the kissing girl's attention and they also caught a glimpse of a running Mio as they broke apart.

"Mugi was that M-" "(SLAP!)" Before Ritsu could say anymore the person she'd least expect violence from slapped her. "Mu-"

"You idiot!, Go after her!" Mugi said shouting at Ritsu. Himeko on the other hand was lost in the situation 'Wait Ritsu is in a relationship with Mio?' Himeko didn't know what to think but with this she did feel a bit betrayed so she decided to step in "Listen Ritsu you go after her or you'll have to deal with me right now got it" And with that Himeko and Mugi pushed Ritsu in the direction where Mio ran in.

* * *

"(sob)" A crying Mio sitting at a desk in an empty class room. 'That idiot how could she?' was that Mio could think but before she could think more she heard foot steps coming closer to her.

"M-Mio, W-Why'd you run away" A panting voice said. A voice Mio knew so well.

"Leave me alone R-"

"No, No way Mio im not going to do that. Now why don't you tell me why you ran off?, I mean Mugi just slapped the hell outta me" Ritsu said in a serious tone waiting for Mio to answer her. Mio stood up and walked towards Ritsu and "(slap!)" Mio slapped Ritsu, But in a strange twist Mio hugged Ritsu tightly after slapping her. Ritsu on the other hand didn't expect this from Mio and remained silent and still.

"R-Ritsu im sorry." was all Mio could say as she began to cry. Ritsu felt hurt seeing Mio cry so she wrapped her arms tightly around Mio's waist and pressed her close to her body, Mio rested her head into ritsu's neck as she tried to stop crying. "(sigh), Mio you don't need to be sorry its all my fault." Ritsu rested her chin on top of Mio's head and she felt Mio calm down a little.

"Ritsu?"

"yeah?"

"I-I like you, I always have i was just so scared and i just wanted to ignore it but at the end i just couldn't no matter how hard i tried, Im sorry Ritsu"

Ritsu blushed a bit "Mio?, Afraid?, Afraid of what? Ritsu said questioning Mio.

Mio blushed and removed her head from Ritsu's neck and looked up at Ritsu (Ritsu's taller than Mio) "I-I thought i wasn't good enough for you"  
Ritsu blushed at what Mio just said, she couldn't believe what she just heard 'Mio actually thought that' Ritsu thought to herself. she looked at Mio and finally spoke "Mio why would you think that. (sigh) If anything thats the way i should feel" and with that Ritsu leaned in and kissed Mio on the lips tenderly, Mio kissed Ritsu back and wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck.

To Mio, Ritsu's lips felt nice though they were a bit rough her lips were warm and it felt nice to have that plus its not like she was kissing just anybody she was kissing the person she loved and the main thing is Mio doesn't want to break the kiss just yet and when she felt Ritsu pull away, Mio bit Ritsu's lower lip...and well things went on from there.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

An amber eyed girl walked into class with band aids on both of her cheeks (well we all know she got slapped like by three girls in one day plus she got beat up by Mio the day before that day) 'Ouch, my cheeks really hurts' was all Ritsu could think when she sat at her desk.

-flash back-

"_hey Mio we should get back to class" ritsu than held Mio's hand as they both left the empty class room and as they walked out "(slap)" Ritsu's face was met with Himeko's hand. ritsu stumbled back and held her cheek with her hand_

"S-Shit, i guess i had that coming"

"Hell yeah" was all Himeko said. As for Mio she looked at Ritsu

"Well that what you get Baka" Mio said softly with a warm smile.

-end flash back-

"Hello Ricchan, how's your face feeling?" A blonde haired girl asked Ritsu

"Ah-uh, Its getting better i guess, i mean it is still bruised an all but its getting better"

"Well you got what you deserved i can't lie about that"

"Huh!?, Awww, Mugi don't be mean to me." Ritsu said looking at Mugi with puppy dog eyes.  
Mugi looked up and then giggled and walked away. "M-Muggs!, whats so funny!" Ritsu shouted and got ready to stand up but was quickly seated when a bag hit her head. "Tsk!, The hell Himeko!" was all that Ritsu said as she held the top of her head. "oh relax i was trying to throw it at Ichigo but you got in the way Baka" And Himeko then walked passed Ritsu and began to talk to Ichigo.

* * *

**Later At The Club Room**

"Captain!" was all yui yelled out as she tackle-hugged Ritsu  
"Oww-ww, Oh yui look Azusa is here" Ritsu said to get yui distracted and which at the same time ritsu said that Azusa really did walk in to the club room. Yui instantly let ritsu go and jumped on poor little Azusa "Azu-nyann!" followed by a "Let go Yui-Senpai!". 'those two are meant for each other' Mugi and Ritsu both thought.

Then Mio came into the club room "Hey guys" She greeted everyone with a warm smile and blushed a bit when she saw Ritsu look at her from head to toe with a strange perverted looking grin on her face. "Mio-chan do you want strawberry or blue berry cake" Mugi said as she began to serve the cake to the others.

"Strawberry please" Mio walked to the corner of the club room and placed her things there and then walked up to Ritsu "quit stareing at me like that, perve" She whispered in to her girlfriends ear. Ritsu put her hands on Mio's waist and began to smile like an idiot " But i can't help it Mio-chuan"

Mio blushed one last time then she smiled and gave Ritsu a peck on the lips as for the others they were all observing the couple.

"Well lets have some cake!" the drummer said in a childish tone with a great big childish grin on her face as she walked to sit at the table prepared to eat cake

" Your such a child Ritsu" the drummer's girlfriend said as she sat next to her.

"Oh-ho, but your the one in love with this child" Ritsu said as she pointed to herself proudly. Everyone at the table laughed and Mio of course hits ritsu over the head with her fist 'its like she'll never change no matter what' "(sigh)" "I guess your right Baka" The drummer smiled and kissed Mio on the cheek

"Love you Mio"

"Love you too Baka"

* * *

And so the Bassist and her baka stood together at the end and well as for Satoshi he was shocked "Oh-well Ritsu's then one thats probably going to spend the rest of her life with Mio-chan so she'll probably get used to being forced to do something in her life...like getting a job."

Ritsu: "Shut up Satoshi!, you little-"

Mio: "Oh-ho, trust me it won't be a job it'll be a career right Ritsu?"

Ritsu: "Uh, um yeah hehehe...(gulp)" 'damn'

Satoshi: "(Claps), Wow you really got Ritsu under control, Huh?, Hehehe"

Mio: "Yes, yes i do" 'and someday she'll thank me'

Ritsu: 'i'll hurt you satoshi...just wait when Mio leaves, it'll be just me and you' 

~**END~**

* * *

okay so yeah i still dont know how to continue my other story so i guess this'll have to do for now.  
but i'll keep thinking.

well see ya next time bye! :)


End file.
